


The Trap

by DogStar234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Same age Harry and Tom, Spanking, Stalking, Tom is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar234/pseuds/DogStar234
Summary: Head Boy Tom catches Harry Potter out in the corridors after-hours. He's earned his punishment.AKA the Tomarry spanking!fic. I don't make the rules.





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> au where tom and umbridge team up to make harrys life hell. as head boy and part of the inquisitorial squad, tom decides spanking harry is the most fitting punishment.
> 
> Sorry I didn't put Umbridge as part of this, but I hope it fulfills the spirit of the prompt for you! This is an AU where Harry and Tom are the same age, they're 18 and 17 here.

Tom was waiting outside the statute of the one-eyed witch. His tracking spell told him that Harry left the castle hours ago, even if Potter's stupid invisibility cloak guaranteed that Tom couldn't see him do it. 

A few minutes after midnight, Harry returned, to an empty hallway, but Tom had ways to make himself invisible too.

Tom followed Harry on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, and made himself seen outside of an empty charms practice room. “Potter. Where do you think you’re going?”

Harry startled at seeing him, but blinked his beautiful green eyes at him innocently a moment later. “To the dormitory, Tom.”

“Curfew was two hours ago,” he reminded him, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m a prefect too Tom,” Harry said, his breath smelling a little like firewhiskey, as if he was out drinking with his idle-rich godfather again.

“The only one with privileges to roam the hallways after midnight is the Head Boy,” Tom said, pointing to himself and twirling his wand.

“How nice for you,” Harry said with a saccharine smile. “Were you waiting up for me? Still cross I don’t want to join your little creepy club?”

“I’m not cross, just disappointed on your behalf,” Tom lied.

“Sure,” Harry said. “Knights of Walpurgis is a dumb name and I’ve told you a million times I’d rather work together than for you.”

Tom was sick of this. “Your Gryffindor spirit is giving me a migraine, Potter, it’s practically Huffle-puffian”

Harry shrugged, and turned to leave, but no one turned their backs on him.

“Detention, Potter,” Tom snapped. “After dinner tomorrow night.”

Harry blinked at him. “No. That’s the match against Slytherin, you know it is!”

“Then maybe you should have remembered to sneak back into Hogwarts on time,” Tom said. “I could wake up Slughorn, I’m sure he’ll have thoughts.”

“Go ahead,” Harry said. “He might let me off with a slap on the wrist if I promise to bring my mum to class as a guest lecturer.”

“If it was any other day, probably,” Tom sneered. “But I’m sure he would be very happy for Gryffindor’s best player to be out of the match tomorrow. I know he bets on the results, and has a few Galleons on Slytherin.”

Harry took a step closer to him. “Stop it. I'm not missing the match. What do you want, Tom?”

So many things, and he was well on his way to half of them. “I’m just doing my job as Head Boy, Harry. No need to sound so suspicious, it doesn't suit you.”

“Liar.”

Tom smirked. “Detention, tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Harry said. 

“Or,” Tom said, waving the door to the empty classroom open with his hand, a casual display of his power. “You can let me punish you in lieu of the detention.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “If you want to fuck me, you’re going to have to start being a little nicer to me.”

“Who said anything about fucking?” Tom said, looking Harry up and down. His face was flushed and he was beautiful, and radiated power, almost as much as him. “I said punishment.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to be descriptive on that punishment, I’m not dumb enough to give you carte blanche,” Harry said. 

Tom smiled. “Good boy.”

“I’m seven months younger than you and you know it, don’t good boy me,” Harry grumbled. “What’s my punishment then?”

“A spanking, like the insolent, little brat you are,” Tom said.

Harry swallowed, and stepped through the open door into the classroom. Tom followed him, and Harry waved the door shut using wandless magic as well. A challenge.

Tom grinned. 

“How do you want me then?” Harry said. “Bent over a desk or in your lap?”

Tom sat down at the professor’s chair, and crooked his fingers.

Harry glared at him hatefully, but followed, and gracefully lay himself over his lap, letting Tom tug down his trousers and boxers so that he was bare.

Tom ran his hands over the soft flesh for a moment, delighting in the small gasp Harry made, before raising his right-hand and smacking the flesh of Harry’s right cheek.

“One,” Harry counted out, so rebellious still.

“Nineteen more then, I'll give you twenty, ” Tom replied, and hit the other cheek equally as hard, delighting in the pink colour it turned. 

After a few more hits, Harry started to squirm on his lap and Tom grew hard, loving seeing his adversary like this. He’d enjoy seeing him on his knees more, Tom imagined the way his lips would look wrapped around his cock. 

“Enjoying this, are you?” Harry said, his breath close to a moan after the thirteenth smack.

“Yes,” Tom admitted. “And I can feel that you are too, keep squirming, I like it.”

“Prick,” Harry muttered, making Tom smack him even harder, and harder, the smacks getting more frequent and painful, until Harry called out twenty, with a loud voice.

Tom wasn’t done, but let him up, crowding him up against a desk, his trousers still down to his ankles, but positioning him so that he could see his face now.

Harry's cock was thick and long and so hard, and Tom unfastened his own trousers and pulled himself out, wrapping a hand around the both of them, and started bringing the both of them off, jerking roughly.

“Fuck, Tom,” Harry hissed, grabbing his shoulders for purchase.

It wasn’t a no. “Yes, that’s it, you’re mine,” Tom replied, watching the way his green eyes darkened with anger and lust until Harry finally came, and he followed one desparate moment later.

Harry looked at him strangely, and kissed him on the lips softly, with care, in a way more tender than he ever deserved or had, before waving his wand and cleaning the two of them up.

“See you at the match tomorrow then, Tom,” Harry said, looking at him before he left.

“I’ll be rooting against you,” Tom said, trying to regain his composure.

“No you won’t,” Harry said with a wink, and vanished from his sight.

Harry would be his and a knight soon enough, Tom was sure of it.


End file.
